The Inward Eye The Sightless Sea
by WallflowerBitca
Summary: PWP Fiction - Willow and Tara's spell scene in Who Are You but how it 'really' happened if we assume the spell was a metaphor - ya know.


"**The Inward Eye, the Sightless Sea, Ayala Flows through the River in Me"**

**So we all know that Willow and Tara's spell casting scene in **_**Who Are You? **_**was a thinly veiled metaphor for their first 'sexual encounter'. Basically I'm going to write the story (aka sex scene) behind the metaphor that was so wonderfully used by Joss Whedon. Basically, instead of them discussing the idea of astral projection and Tara being Willow's anchor before they perform the spell, the discussion turns to the idea of their having sex… and then doing it.**

"I'm sorry you feel all blechy." Willow said, leading Tara gently into the room. "We'll get together with Buffy another time, sometime soon. I really think you'll like her."

"She's not you friend."

"I may have overestimated the "you liking her" factor. But I wish you'd give her a chance; she's very  
important to me."

"No, I mean... I don't think she's…her" Tara groaned inwardly – sounding crazy wasn't her top priority with a new potential girlfriend.

"You lost me." Willow said, confused.

"A person's energy has a flow, a unity. Buffy's was fragmented; it grated, like something forced in where it doesn't belong. Plus she was kinda mean." Tara finished.

"You think Buffy's not herself? Like she's possessed or something?"

"I'm not sure…"

"You didn't sense a hyena energy at all did you? Hyena possession is just unpleasant." She said, suddenly wide eyed and worried. Willow sunk into the cushions on Tara's bed, picking at the duvet cover. Tara sat down next to her and ran a finger lightly up and down her thigh. Willow felt goosebumps rise on her skin. Tara leaned in slowly and kissed Willow. She loved this, the feeling of Willow's lips on hers and Willow's tongue pressing against her own. They'd been stealing quick kisses and quiet touches in secluded places for almost a month now. Whenever they were alone they'd come together in a flurry of tongues and teeth and lips, exploring each other and realising that they were, in fact, a perfect fit. Tara's hands roamed further than ever before this time, now resting lightly on Willow's breast. Willow's lips ventured down Tara's jawline and onto her neck, sucking lightly on the pulse point. Tara's back arched involuntarily and she captured the red-head's lips in her own again, moaning into the kiss. She was more aroused than she'd ever felt before, her body was practically on fire. Tara could feel the heat rising from Willow's skin too, and the way Willow let out little moans as Tara's fingers explored the breasts made Tara ache. Willow's fingers sought Tara's buttons, undoing the first few and sliding a hand into the soft bra. Tara pulled back gently, still smiling and holding onto Willow's hands.

"Do you really want to do this Will?" Tara asked carefully.

"Umm." Willow looked down at her hands, fiddling with her ring. "I've never…" she murmured, "not with a girl…" She looked down awkwardly. Tara slid closer into Willow on the bed, stroking a thigh gently.

"There's a way we can…" She paused, offering Willow a small smile. "If you don't want to we don't have to…" Tara stood walking toward her desk. "I want you to feel comfortable."

Willow drew up behind Tara, rubbing shoulders. "I always feel comfortable with you…"

Tara turned to Willow, her eyes soft, sparkling, nervous.

"What?" the red-head asked quietly, drawing closer to Tara.

"It's different," Tara murmured, turning her face away from Willow and blushing. "You've never done this before and…it's very intense." Tara blushed more deeply as she felt Willow's eyes on her. "I'd show you though… make you feel good. But you'd have to just… let go." Tara turned to look at Willow, a slight excitement was now aglow in the red-head's eyes.

"I trust you," she whispered.

"It'll be different." Tara turned away again and felt Willow draw in closer behind her, the slender hands finding her waist.

"I trust you." Willow said more forcefully.

Trust. Finally someone thought Tara was worthy of it. This beautiful, perfect, smart and powerful woman thought that Tara was worthy of trust, enough trust to let down her guard. To be with Tara. She felt her cheeks flame, the words she wanted to say jumbling on her tongue. She wanted to say so many things to Willow, how much she cared, how good it made her feel that Willow was willing to just trust her… and it just slipped out. The three words that explained the rush of emotions.

"I love you."

Willow flew into Tara's arms, kissing her passionately. She pulled back and whispered,

"I love you too, Tara."

Willow sat on the edge of Tara's bed, watching the sexy blonde sashay around the room, lighting candles and drawing the curtains. She turned to Willow, giving her a stunning, crooked smile. The blonde slipped off her cardigan and undid the rest of her buttons, letting the blouse slip from her shoulders. Willow beckoned her closer, pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips met tenderly, gently and Willow's fingers quickly found the button on Tara's skirt. It dropped to the floor, leaving Tara standing in front of Willow in her black bra and lacy underwear… a _thong! _Willow's heart almost stopped instantly, the girl was so sexy. Tara gave a little twirl, wiggling her hips and giggling. She had beautiful, full curves and a slim waist with toned, lean legs. Willow felt oddly compelled to just ravish Tara then and there, but the blonde obviously had other plans.

"Tonight's all about you, sweetie," Tara whispered, her lips lightly brushing Willow's ear. "It's your first, it should be special." Tara's fingers slid beneath Willow's top, lifting it over her head. "Just tell me if I'm going too fast."

"You're perfect," Willow breathed and Tara slowly undid her bra and placed a fairy-light kiss on each nipple, feeling it harden beneath her lips.

Tara slowly and tenderly undressed Willow until she was standing completely naked, her body pressed against Tara. Willow slid Tara's underwear down and unsnapped the bra, freeing Tara's beautiful, full breasts and placing a light kiss on each nipple as Tara had done for her. The ache in Tara's crotch was intensifying, but she held back, wanting to move more slowly for Willow. She lowered the red-head gently down onto the bed and knelt over her, placing a gentle kiss first on her forehead, then her lips and finally her breast, rolling a nipple with her tongue and kissing down the torso, her hands resting on the narrow hips. Willow rolled her hips gently beneath Tara's hands, a motion she could feel in her throbbing core. The weight of Tara's body pressed against her own was oddly sensual to Willow, a closeness that she'd never really experienced before. She could feel the downy curls between Tara's legs brushing her own mound and it made her belly feel and warm and tingly, an ache slowly building in the damp heat between her legs.

To relieve some of her ache, Tara raised one leg and half-straddled Willow's thigh so that each of their pussy's was rubbing slickly against the other's leg with every movement. Willow gasped, moaning slightly at the amazing feeling of Tara's wetness against her thigh and her own clit rubbing Tara's leg. Tara began her gentle licking of Willow's nipples again, feeling them becoming tauter beneath the administrations of her tongue. She placed soft kisses all the way down Willow's torso, stopping just above her slit before sliding back up the red-head's body and placing a passionate kiss on Willow's lips. The tongues fought for dominance again while they gently rocked against one another, the sensations becoming more pleasurable by the second.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Tara asked quietly, letting one finger graze the curls above Willow's pussy.

"Please…" Willow moaned breathily, raising her hips slightly, trying to meet Tara's touch.

Tara slid a long, slender finger into the dripping slit, stroking from Willow's clit right down to her opening and making her shudder. Tara raised the finger and slowly, sensuously, licked the sweet nectar off before drawing back up and letting Willow taste herself off Tara's tongue. She kissed back down the torso, stopping to swirl a tongue around Willow's navel before diving lower, and gently sliding her tongue into the channel of sweet juices. She swirled her tongue around Willow's opening, causing more shudders and raised hips, before coming back up and swirling, flicking and sucking on her clitoris. Willow cried out in pleasure, moaning as Tara's sucks and flicks became harder and faster.

"Oh my Goddess! Taraaa!" Willow cried out.

Tara slid two fingers into the slick channel and began pumping like a piston, hard and fast, every beat curling her fingers up to meet that sweet spot deep inside, gaining louder and more passionate moans from Willow the deeper she plunged. Tara moaned into Willow's pussy, losing herself in the taste and sensation of this wonderful girl. Willow was so sweet, rapidly becoming her new favourite flavour. She could have stayed down here forever, just lapping up the juices and pleasuring her girl. Beads of sweat were breaking out across the slick, naked bodies and their breath was coming in short, deep gasps. She could feel Willow clenching around her fingers and the engorged clit throbbing, on the verge of orgasm. Tara slid her free hand up higher, connecting with Willow's palm and holding it tightly, solidifying their connection in this stunning moment, and Willow's back arched and her hips lifted. Her silky walls contracted hard and her eyes opened wide. Willow threw her head back and let out a long, breathy moan of pleasure as her orgasm broke in waves, crashing over her and plunging her over the edge into oblivious ecstasy. Tara, deeply involved in Willow's pleasure, noticed her own orgasm building and Willow's hand slid down, sliding over the slickened clit, Tara screamed too, feeling that blissful release.

After a minute, Tara slid up slowly, kissing Willow tenderly and letting them both come down from their highs.

"Wow," Willow breathed. "Just… wow. I've never felt something so intense in my entire life…"

"So it was good?" Tara asked hopefully.

"Baby, it was perfect. Better than perfect. It was… Tara, tonight we made love."

THE END

Please review


End file.
